HUNHAN : SUDDENLY 25th
by oohmydarling
Summary: Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi umur 25 tahun karena hadiah dari orang asing, dari hadiah itulah Luhan belajar begitu banyak hal penting dalam kehidupan. HUNHAN! :)


HUNHAN : SUDDENLY 25th

oohmydarling

Chaptered / M-Preg

Cast :

\- Oh Sehun (오세훈)

\- Xiao Luhan (시루한)

\- Park Chanyeol (박찬열)

\- Byun Baekhyun (변백현)

\- Kim Jong In (김종인)

\- Do Kyungsoo (도경수)

\- Kim Min Seok (김민석)

\- Kim Jong Dae (김종대)

\- Choi Siwon (츼시원)

\- Irene (아이린)

ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, COMEDY, YAOI, BXB, BL

Inspired by :

\- 13 Going On 30 Movie

\- Miss Granny / Back to 20 Movie

\- IM GOING ON 22! ; Swaggerexo

\- Innocent ; Unknowngirl

.

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

 **20 April 2003**

" _zhù nǐ shēng rì kuài lè.._ " Nada yang lembut mengalun begitu merdu diruangan yang redup dan hanya ada lilin diatas sebuah _cake_ dengan desain yang begitu apik buatan sebuah toko kue terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Eung~ Papa.. Mama.." Suara yang sedikit serak akibat baru saja terlelap beberapa jam dan terbangun karena sebuah lantunan lagu ulang tahun dari kedua orangtuanya, sebal sih tapi juga tercampur oleh rasa haru dan senang.

"Halo sayangku, maaf kami membangunkanmu.." Sang Ibu mengusap perlahan rambut anaknya kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan sayang dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih aku sangat-sangat menyukainya!" Luhan tersenyum dan menunjukkan keimutan yang luarbiasa hingga dapat membuat kedua orangtuanya begitu gemas.

"Oke apa sekarang sudah bisa tiup lilin?" Tanya sang Ayah yang terlihat pegal memegangi cake ulang tahun itu, diiringi dengan kekehan kedua orang yang disayanginya Luhan menangkup kedua tangannya dan menutup mata membuat permintaan yang beraneka ragam.

Dan fuhh, lilin-lilin itu redup dan kedua orang tuanya bersorak gembira atas bertambahnya umur anak laki-laki kesayangan tuan dan nyonya Xiao.

" _SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAAA SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA SARANGHAE URI LULUUUUU SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAA!_ " Kekehan dan teriakan siswa-siswa sekolahan itu menggema, terlihat mereka sedang mengelilingi salah satu siswa yang sedang meniup lilin sehabis mengucapkan permintaannya yang kedua kali setelah semalam Ia mengucapkannya.

"Luhaaan selemat ulang tahun, ini kado dariku!" Senyuman lelaki manis itu mengembang karena kado yang diterimanya cukup banyak dan Ia sangat menyukai hadiah.

Suara kekehan kembali terdengar ketika wajah Luhan sudah belepotan dengan krim kue, kali ini Ia benar-benar jengkel Ia tidak menyukai kejahilan yang seperti ini namun Ia tetap tertawa karena ini adalah bagian dari ulang tahunnya.

"heiish anak-anak ini.." Luhan menggerutu ketika melihat wajahnya penuh dengan krim berwarna biru pastel perlahan Ia membasuh wajahnya dan mengeringkannya dengan tisu toilet yang tersedia sambil berjalan keluar hingga tak melihat ada orang yang lewat dan akhirnya mereka bertabrakan.

"Ah.." Luhan mengeluh dan memegangi pundaknya, Ia hendak marah dan kalau bisa menghajar siapa saja yang membuat pundaknya ngilu ya kau tahu pasti ada emosi tersendiri jika tertabrak atau terinjak oleh seseorang.

Namun niatnya diurungkan begitu cepat ketika melihat siapa yang menabraknya, Luhan jadi diam dan hanya dapat menganga sambil menatap siapa yang menabraknya sambil mengedip kecil.

"Ya! Kau ngapain sih lihat-lihat?!" Lamunan terbuyar dan matanya menangkap beberapa orang lain yang ada disekitarnya, Luhan jadi malu sekaligus ingin menampar dirinya sendiri oh atau perempuan bermulut rusak itu saja? Bolehlah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf.." _Heol_ , suaranya saja sudah dapat membuat Luhan berbunga-bunga, dengan perlahan Luhan menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih."

"Kudengar kau ulang tahun hm? Selamat." Oh ya Tuhan! Dia bahkan mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan Luhan ucapan selamat ulang tahun! Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Terimakasih lagi."

"Chagiyaaaa~ kenapa lama sekali? Aku lapar! Sudah biarkan jalang ini sedang berulang tahun dia sudah cukup banyak menerima ucapan! Dasar Gay tidak berguna." Luhan terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan saudara sepupu perempuannya itu, benar-benar tidak tahu diri apakah orang tuanya tidak pernah mendidik mulut perempuan itu? Ingin sekali Ia merobek mulutnya jika perlu hingga kepalanya terlepas.

Luhan berlari ketempat persembunyian kesukaannya, diatas atap sekolah. Dan Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin menangis namun sepupunya itu benar-benar sudah seperti penyihir jahat apapun yang dimiliki Luhan selalu saja direbutnya begitu juga dengan percintaannya.

Luhan mengenal Sehun sejak pertamakali Ia datang ke Korea dan masuk kesalah satu sekolah dasar terkenal, Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang mau mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu dan sejak itu Ia begitu dekat dengan lelaki kecil yang tampan dan populer. Karena Sehun, Luhan jadi punya banyak teman dan karena Sehun pula Ia dapat berbicara bahasa Korea dengan begitu lancar, semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari ketika Luhan pulang kerumah dan menemukan keluarga besarnya sedang berkumpul dan Ibu Luhan bilang jika sepupunya Irene akan bersekolah disatu sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Pertama-tama Luhan sangat senang saat sepupunya akan bersekolah disatu sekolah yang sama dengannya, diwaktu-waktu sebelum perempuan itu bersekolah Luhan menceritakan banyak hal hingga masalah perasaanya dengan Sehun, sejak saat itu Irene terlihat penasaran dan mulai terlihat sifat jahat dan anehnya namun Luhan tak pernah menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Disaat Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Irene disitulah penyesalannya muncul, Sehun mulai menjauh dari Luhan dan mereka menjadi orang asing yang dulunya begitu dekat hanya karena sepupu jalangnya. Tak lama kemudian kabar tersebar bahwa Sehun dan Irene telah berpacaran, berita tersebut benar-benar menjadi hal yang begitu menyesakkan bagi Luhan.

Kenangan-kenangan manis dan pahit muncul bergantian membuat Luhan terus meneteskan air matanya, Ia mendongak lalu mengusap pipinya dengan kasar ketika Ia ingin pergi dari atap ada sebuah bungkusan dan notes kecil tertempel pada pintu.

" ** _Tekan tombol diatas jam gantung itu dan mintalah sesuatu maka hal apapun yang kau pinta akan terwujudkan, selamat ulang tahun._** - _Tak Di Kenal_ " Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari seseorang yang menempelkan bungkusan berisi jam gantung yang tertimbun diantara gliter berwarna merah jambu, perlahan Luhan mengambil jam itu dengan sisa isak tangisnya menaruh bungkusan berisi serbuk itu didalam kantung kemudian Luhan menutup matanya dan berucap pelan.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat dewasa, karena dewasa itu terlihat menyenangkan aku ingin berumur 25 tahun." Dengan berucap seperti itu Luhan menekan tombol kecil berwarna emas sambil terua mengucap hal yang sama, sebuah gemerlap emas memutar mengelilingi tubuh Luhan danㅡ

.

.

TBC / DEL

" _Halloooo terimakasih sudah mau mantengin cerita author yang buluk, gaje dan sering tertunda gara-gara kurang ide dan selalu saja seperti itu /? wkwkwkwk coba deh kalian kasih review yang membangun biar author niat lanjutin /diinjek readers/ wks becanda yaudah jangan lupa follow, fav dan reviewnya! Terimakasih~ 사랑해~~_ "


End file.
